thiefgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Basso
"No one is paying you to risk your neck for this!" Basso is the triagonist of ''Thief'', an amiable and down-to-earth criminal businessman whose vast connections spread throughout The City, aided by his pet courier magpie Jenivere. Basso is a close ally and friend of the Master Thief Garrett, acting as his personal fence, organising various jobs to steal items of valuable interest. Background Basso was born sometime before NRy802 in The City. Little is known about his early life other than he originally worked as a Boxman, before later becoming a safecracker. At an unspecific point, Basso was once married to a woman, later however (for reasons unknown) the pair decided to break up. Subsequently after sobering up, Basso vowed to never marry again. Basso later established a personal office positioned behind The Crippled Burrick tavern located in the Stonemarket District. Throughout the years, Basso was able to create vast connections throughout The City's criminal underworld ranging from black market dealers to smugglers. He later came under the ownership of a female magpie which he named 'Jenivere' (presumably after someone he previously knew). She acted as his messenger courier between his contacts, although he found her constant pecking 'irritating'. At some point after NRy830, Basso eventually met Garrett where the two became close professional friends where Basso acted as his fence and primary contractor, providing him with various jobs to steal certain valuables over the following years. The same year, Basso made an opium delivery to the House of Blossoms, where he met a young 'Petal' named Erin. Some time later, Basso encounter her again after she had escaped from the brothel, who became impressed by her talent and subsequently introduced her to Garrett where the two formed a close partnership with each other. Events of Thief "Basso did tell you we were working together on this, right?" ''- Erin to Garrett At some point In NRy841, Basso assigned a commission for Garrett to retrieve a particular item named the 'Primal Stone' located in a ceremony room at Northcrest Manor, where he informed Garrett about Erin's involvement in the mission. However unbeknownst to him, the mission resulted in a failed ritual which ultimately caused an massive explosion, thus Basso was left with the assumption that Garrett and Erin had both died. A year later after a mysterious plague named the Gloom began to take effect, Basso found himself heavily struggling to operate due to the Baron's newly enforced law of Opium and also became subject to 'black tax' from the Thief-Taker General. ''I don’t have time for this … Especially with the Baron’s new duty on opium thanks to this gloom sickness. Not to mention the Thief-Taker General’s black tax squeezing us … entrepreneurs. - Basso expressing the pressing effects of the new city. At some point Basso became aqauinted with Orion - the charasmatic leader of The Graven whom Basso came to view as notable figure to stand up against The Baron's rule. Eventually Basso was reunited with his friend Garrett, initially shocked Basso angrily questioned about Garrett's whereabouts however did not receive a proper explanation for his disappearance. Casting doubt aside Basso assigned Garrett a mission to obtain a 'Ring' originally belonging to the recently deceased 'Cornelius Greeves whose body had been transported to the Old Foundry to which Garrett happily accepted. Aproximatly 5 nights later, Basso sent a message to Garrett informing him of a client whom proved anticipated to meet the master thief. Upon meeting in Black Alley Basso directed Garrett into a refugee and introduced him to Orion, though issues his friend not to be too distant as they both needed this assignment. Personality and Characteristics Physical Appearance Basso is a rather overweight male of average height, his appearance indicates that he is in his mid 40's. Biography Basso is a former boxman, a safecracker-turned-fence, who uses his vast connections to The City's underworld to organise thieving jobs for Garrett. Anyone in the city of a less salubrious persuasion knows Basso, who is as gregarious and affable as Garrett is distant and mysterious. It is said that Basso knows almost everyone in The City and even if he doesn't then he will certainly have something to say regardless. He communicates with those below the legal line using trained magpies to carry brief messages from his shady base of operations behind the Crippled Burrick tavern. His favorite bird is the ill-tempered Jenivere and the main reason for the numerous bandages on his fingers. He has a weakness for drink, cards and women, which often gets him into trouble when it comes to paying the Thief Taker General's ‘Black Tax'. He's also a big chess player and is surprisingly good, often testing out his love for the game with the Queen of Beggars. Basso was instrumental in Garrett and Erin's strange relationship, patching up several disagreements and convincing the master thief that he could help the girl. Yet in a pinch he'll side with the master thief. The City's most infamous fence has been pulled out of trouble by Garrett more times than he might admit and, although the master thief considers himself a loner, Basso is the nearest thing he has to a friend. Trivia *The name Basso is a medieval nickname meaning 'short' or 'low'. *The developers stated that they took inspiration from Roman Polanski's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oliver_Twist_(2005_film) Oliver Twist]'s Bill Sikes portayed by Jamie Foreman hence the resemblance between the two characters. The Art of Thief.''Titan Books. 2014. Page 63. *During the task of recreating Basso's design aka the 'loveable rogue' - '''Joel Dos Reis Viegas' stated 'I wanted to present Basso as a kind-hearted man, a little bit more colorful than Garrett. You could say that Basso is the typical good guy that supports the hero. I thought that he should constrast with Garrett and demand our sympathy'.The Art of Thief.''Titan Books. 2014. Page 63. *Basso may possibly be a descendant of Basso the Boxman due to his idle dialogue which makes mention of "Basso" being his surname rather than his given name. *In the original series, Basso the Boxman fell in love with 'Jenivere, an indentured servant, and they were to be engaged. However due to her master disapproval he locked her away in Rumford Manor. Basso enlisted the help of Garrett to break her out, where they eventually becam married; these events however occurred several centuries before during the House Bresling dynasty. *Basso may have named Jenivere after someone from his past, due to his love for the name, the reason behind this remains unknown. *Basso has apparently been married at least once, something he swears to do "never again."Thief. Eidos Montréal, 2014. *Basso is a fan of chess, as stated by him engaging in several friendly games with the Queen of Beggars, however Basso has been noted for cheating several times. *Due to his old age, Basso has stated that he suffers from Overactive Bladder. **In addition, he has also stated that the "gout's playing me up."Thief: Tales from the City. ''Dark Horse Comics, 2014. *Basso owns a personal safebox located behind an old Church painting. References ru:Бассо Category:Characters